We Will Rule Together
by xXRavenclawPrincessXx
Summary: Before the TriWizard Tournament, Hermione and Ginny become closer to Harry and they break off their friendship with Ron completely. It turns out that Draco Malfoy is not as bad as they thought and he helps them achieve power. Powerful!Harry, Ron/Dumbledore Bashing, OOC Draco.


**We Will Rule Together**

**A/N: This story has OOC Draco Malfoy- He is VERY OOC! (Out of Character). In fact, most of the characters are OOC. The story starts the morning after Harry is chosen as a TriWizard Tournament.**

Draco watched as Harry and Hermione made their way to the Black Lake. Draco clenched his fists in anger as he thought of all the fame Potter had and his perfect life. Meanwhile, his life was a disaster but only Potter could help him. He unconsciously stroked his arm as he started to walk towards them.

"Potter? Granger?" Draco shouted out to them.

"What do you want, Malfoy? We're not in the mood to talk to you," Hermione snapped.

"Don't make this harder for me," Draco snarled. His tone softened. "I need your help." Draco looked down in shame.

"Why should we help you?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Draco said, annoyed. "I've had a horrible childhood and was pressured by my father to be mean to you. He would beat me or even hit my mother so that I would become the perfect pureblood Malfoy heir. He drilled into my head good purity from an early age, but I don't believe in that nonsense. I only treat you like that, Hermione, because I used to have a muggle friend when I was seven. Father found out and the next thing I knew, she was dead. She died right in front of my eyes and was begging me to do something. But I didn't do anything and she died. Her last words were 'Draco, help me,'" Draco blurted out before looking down at the ground in shame. "I don't know why I'm even telling you this because there's no way you can do anything about it."

Harry knew how hard it was for Draco to spill everything out. After all, he himself found it hard to talk about the Dursley's even with his friends.

Draco turned to leave but was surprised he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder.

"I know how it feels, Malfoy. I was beaten by my Aunt and Uncle who are muggle because according to them, I was a 'freak'," Harry said softly.

Draco was astonished. The Boy-Who-Lived, beaten? Everyone thought that he was raised like a prince.

"Were you really?" a girl's voice came from behind a tree. Ginny walked over to them. "Were you really beaten, Malfoy?"

"How can we trust you?" Hermione added.

Draco pulled off his jacket. Along both of his arms were long scars and bruises. The girls gasped in shock.

"I usually place a concealment charm on them, but I knew you would want proof," Draco said, his voice breaking as he looked at his scars. He carefully ran his hand over them and winced as his hand made contact with the scars.

"Why didn't you tell the Ministry or someone?" Hermione asked.

"The Ministry ignores 'unimportant' matters like this. They aren't against child abuse and it's common for purebloods to assault their children so that they can be disciplined."

"What do you need?" Hermione asked, softer.

"I'm scared," Draco admitted. "I overheard my father before school started. He was talking to mother. He said something about Wormtail being reunited with his master and that Wormtail is planning to bring the Dark Lord back to his full strength. I'm a Malfoy, so I will be expected to become a Death Eater, but I don't want to follow the Dark Lord. But if I don't become a Death Eater, he might kill my mother, the only person who truly loves me."

"Who's Wormtail?" Ginny asked.

"Wormtail, aka Peter Pettigrew, was my Dad's friend when he was in Hogwarts. He was Secret Keeper to my parents when they went into hiding but betrayed them by giving Voldemort the location of where my parents were hiding," Harry explained.

"So Wormtail's planning to bring back You-Know-Who back to his full strength?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Draco answered. Harry's hand was still on his shoulder and Draco noticed something missing from his hand.

"Where's your Head of House ring, Potter?" Draco asked.

"What Head of House ring?" Harry asked.

"You mean you didn't know that at the age of 13, you can receive your inheritance as Head of House if you are the last remaining member of the House of Potter?"

"What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Who are your guardians?" Draco continued.

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley," Harry said.

"What about your magical guardian?" Draco asked.

"I don't think I have one."

"You have to have one! Muggle borns and muggle-raised children are either given a magical guardian or here at Hogwarts, Dumbledore is your magical guardian. I'm guessing Dumbledore is your magical guardian and he should have told you that you can receive your inheritance. Also, why do you live with your Aunt and Uncle if they hate magic? If they hate magic, your mother, Lily, wouldn't have left you with them, Potter."

Harry was worried. He knew that Draco had a point.

"You're right," Harry sighed. "And call me Harry."

"Then it's Draco."

"Same for us!" Hermione and Ginny chimed in.

"We could go talk to the goblins," Draco suggested.

"But Harry has the TriWizard Tournament to prepare for," Hermione said. "Harry, you have to write to Sirius."

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" Draco interrupted.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"He's my second cousin, seeing as my mother was a Black and was cousins with Sirius Black." Harry was surprised. "Most purebloods are related in some way," Draco explained.

"I have a quill and parchment." Hermione pulled a parchment, quill and ink bottle out of her bag.

Harry took the quill and parchment and penned a letter to Sirius.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_As you probably know, I have been chosen as the fourth champion for the TriWizard Tournament. I assure you that I did not put my name in. On top of that I have been talking with Malfoy…_

"I'm finished," Harry told Hermione, Draco and Ginny a few minutes later.

"Draco, we are trusting you and we hope that you don't betray us. If you do you'll wish you were never born," Hermione threatened. Draco gulped, remembering Hermione's punch from last year and knew the consequence of betraying them would be even worse.

"I am on your side and I want to be your friends. I can spy on the dark side for you and I will always be loyal to you. I promise," Draco said. "In fact, I will take a vow. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, solemnly swear on my life and magic that I will remain loyal to Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley and never betray them. I will always remain their friend and will never lie to them." A golden light shone around Draco and Hermione, Harry and Ginny were satisfied.

"I think we should all take the vow to make sure we will stay loyal to each other," Harry decided. Hermione and Ginny agreed before each saying their vow, similar to Draco's but replacing his name with their's.

"We need some way to keep contact, seeing as Draco is in Slytherin and can not be seen with us. Not to mention, Ginny is also a year below us," Hermione said.

"Why don't we use something similar to Tom Riddle's diary," Ginny suggested cautiously. Before Harry could protest, she continued. "Of course, it won't be the same, but using the idea. If we had homework diaries bewitched to show what the other people are writing in the diary."

Hermione brightened at the idea. "I could do that! It would only need a personal concealment charm and a connection charm. That way only you yourself would be able to read your diary, making sure no-one can read what we're writing. If I add a small hypnosis charm, anyone else reading the book can see class notes, in case a teacher finds this."

Hermione conjured four plain homework diaries and set them on the ground. Quickly, she set the necessary charms on them and gave each person a homework diary. Each homework diaries had their names on it.

"When you write, always write your name first, a colon, then your message," Hermione instructed.

Harry opened the diary and started to write with the quill from Hermione.

**Harry:** _Hello?_

**Ginny:**_ It works!_

**Harry:** _Can we personalise our diaries to know whose are who's?_

**Hermione:** _Of course. You can stick pictures on the front. Oh, I forgot. If you stick pictures in, Also, if you only want to send to a particular person, you would do this: 'Hermione to Harry:' but replacing 'Hermione' with your own name and 'Harry' with the person you are sending it to._

**Draco:**_ Ok._

**Harry:** _Wow…_

Harry closed his homework diary, understanding how it worked.

"Secret Friends?" Harry asked Draco, holding his hand out.

"Secret Friends." Draco shook Harry's hand.

The bell went, splitting the four of them apart. The four of them knew that they would be a great quartet. Draco had already formed a solid friendship with Harry who was best friends with Hermione who also had a solid friendship with the only female Weasley, Ginny. After all, Hermione needed some female company when staying at the Burrow and Hermione and Ginny had become best friends after spending loads of time with each other.

* * *

><p>Harry could no longer avoid the rest of the school once he was back at lessons- and it was clear that the rest of the school thought that Harry had entered himself for the Tournament. Unlike the Gryffindors, however, they did not seem impressed.<p>

The Hufflepuffs, who were usually on excellent terms with the Gryffindors, had turned remarkably cold towards the whole lot of them. One Herbology lesson was enough to demonstrate this. It was plain that the Hufflepuffs felt that Harry had stolen their champion's glory; a feeling exacerbated, perhaps, by the fact that the Hufflepuff very rarely got any glory, and that Cedric was one of the few who had ever given them any, having beaten Gryffindor once at Quidditch.

The Slytherins just hated the Gryffindors as usual and preferred Cedric Diggory as champion as they thought he was better than any of the Gryffindors.

Ron wasn't talking to Harry either. Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat well away from him when they were in the Great Hall or in the Common Room.

One time in the Great Hall, the whispers were especially loud and Harry couldn't stand it anymore.

He stood up on the Gryffindor table, every eye on him. The hall was silent and Harry remembered the oath Draco and Hermione had told him about via the homework diaries.

"I did not enter myself into the Tournament and I can prove it." Whispers circled round the room. "I, Harry James Potter, solemnly swear on my life and magic-" Gasps could be heard. "that I did not enter myself into the TriWizard Tournament, nor did I ask an older student to put my name in." A golden light surrounded Harry for a moment and fell, nothing happening. Harry sat down and continued eating, ignoring the stares he got.

Dumbledore met him outside of the Great Hall.

"Harry, my boy, where did you learn that vow?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Hermione showed me," Harry gestured to Hermione who was next to him.

"But this oath is used by old pureblood families. I know that Miss Granger is a muggle born and you are a half-blood. This vow is not in any book in the library, so how could you know about it?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry was ready to confront him on why Dumbledore had sent him to the Dursleys but he needed to check his parents' wills first.

"Hermione found it in a book she had read over the holidays," Harry lied. "She remembered it and taught it to me."

"Very well," Dumbledore answered. "Next time, please notify me before attempting complex spells such as vows. We wouldn't want you getting hurt, now, would we?" Dumbledore looked at Harry under his glasses, eyes still madly twinkling.

"No, sir," Harry replied.

"Now, run along."

When Harry and Hermione got to Hagrid's cabin for Care of Magical Creatures, Draco was already there by himself.

"Draco!" Hermione cried out. She ran over to him and hugged him. Underneath her, Draco stiffened.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, feeling him stiffen.

"I'm fine, I just don't normally get this much… nice physical contact."

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said, blushing furiously.

"No, it's okay."

"How are you, Draco?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine, I guess. How are you guys and Ginny?" Draco asked.

"Well, Ron's still ignoring me, so I think that we will just break our friendship with him. But other than that, we're good." Harry answered.

"Be quiet, Crabbe and Goyle are coming," Hermione whispered, interrupting them.

Draco put on a false sneer on his face.

"Ah, look boys, it's the champion," he said as Crabbe and Goyle got closer. "Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt he's going to be around much longer…" Draco winced and sent a look at Harry. Harry understood, knowing that Draco would have to keep on insulting them to hide their friendship. Harry subtly nodded, indicating to Draco to go on. "Half the TriWizard champions have died… how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."

Crabbe and Goyle guffawed sycophantically, but Malfoy had a pained look on his face as he insulted his newly made friend. Luckily, Crabbe and Goyle didn't notice, being dim-witted and all.

After their Care of Magical Creatures lesson, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco met up in an abandoned classroom.

"We need a better place to meet up," Hermione declared after they had all caught up with each other's lives.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"We could be easily caught here and we don't want anyone knowing that we're friends with Draco. If anyone sees us here together, they could tell everyone and there's a chance Draco's father will know."

"I could ask Dobby," Harry suggested. "He's working at Hogwarts now, Draco. How do I call for him?"

"Just say his name and he should be summoned," Draco said, remembering how his father called for Dobby.

"Dobby?" Harry tentatively said.

A few seconds passed before Dobby the house elf appeared.

"The great Harry Potter has called for Dobby?" Dobby suddenly saw Draco in the room and squeaked before moving slowly towards Harry.

"We are looking for a place to meet in private where no one else can find us. Do you know where we can find such a place here in Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Dobby knows of a place but Dobby must check first," Dobby replied, bouncing on the balls of feet, excited that the Harry Potter was asking him for help. Dobby quickly disappeared, leaving Harry and his friends.

"I suppose it will take Dobby a while," Harry concluded after they sat there talking for an hour. "We should go, it's almost curfew."

Draco left the three Gryffindors who ventured to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron was sitting on one of the sofas talking to Dean and Seamus. As soon as he saw Harry and Hermione with his little sister, a sour look came over his face before it disappeared as he continued talking to Dean and Seamus.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny greeted each other a goodnight before each going to their dormitories.

An hour after Harry fell asleep, he was awoken by something poking his face. He opened his eyes and shouted with surprise as he found Dobby on him, trying to wake him up.

"Dobby is sorry for waking Harry Potter up but Dobby must tell Harry Potter of the place he found for Harry Potter and his friends," Dobby said, while jumping up and down on Harry's bed.

"Calm down, Dobby, it's past curfew."

"But Harry Potter asked for it so Harry Potter must see it!" Dobby exclaimed.

Harry sighed and quickly grabbed the Marauders' Map. He searched in his trunk for his invisibility cloak. His eyes narrowed as he could not find it and his suspicions immediately fell on Ron. Ron and Hermione were the only two people who knew about his cloak. Hermione would have asked him and Ron might have stolen it. Harry made note to ask Ron in the morning.

Harry quickly ran down the steps to the Gryffindor Common Room. Quickly checking the map for anyone on patrol, he saw Severus Snape on the Seventh Floor- the same floor as the Gryffindor Common Rooms. However, he was on the other side of the floor, meaning he couldn't find him as long as Dobby brought him downstairs as quickly as possible.

"Let's go, Dobby," Harry told Dobby.

Dobby lead Harry across the Seventh Floor, confusing Harry as he passed the staircase without going down.

"Dobby, why aren't you going down?" Harry whispered.

"The room is on this floor," Dobby explained.

"But Dobby, Snape is patrolling this floor!" Harry shouted.

"Who's there?" Snape shouted from a few corridors away. Harry froze as the footsteps came nearer.

"Oh crap!" Harry said.


End file.
